defleppardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket (song)
"Rocket" is a song by Def Leppard. There are at least two versions of it. * the second track on their 1987 album Hysteria * It was also released as the seventh and final single from that album, coming out in January 1989 and hitting the Top 15 in the US Billboard Hot 100 and UK Singles Chart. Track Listing '7": Bludgeon Riffola / LEP6 (UK)' #"Rocket Edit" #"Release Me" '7": Mercury / 872 614-7 (US)' #"Rocket Edit" #"Women Live" '12": Bludgeon Riffola / LEPX6 (UK)' #"Rocket Mix" #"Release Me" #"Rock of Ages Live" '12": Bludgeon Riffola / LEPXP6 (UK)' #"Rocket Mix" #"Rocket Edit" #"Release Me" *12" picture disc 'CD: Bludgeon Riffola / LEPCD6 (UK)' #"Rocket Mix-edit" #"Rock of Ages Live" #"Release Me" 'CD: Vertigo / 872 614-2 (Can)' #"Rocket Lunar Mix" #"Women Live" #"Rock of Ages Live" #"Rocket Mix" *only 5000 copies pressed 'CDV: Bludgeon Riffola / 080 990-2 (UK)' #"Rocket Mix-edit" Video #"Rocket Edit" Audio #"Release Me" Audio #"Rock of Ages Live" Audio Lyrics Ah ah, ooh ooh Ah ah, ooh ooh White lights, strange city Mad music all around Midnight, street magic Crazy people, crazy sound Ah ah, ooh ooh Jack Flash, rocket man Sergeant Pepper and the band Ziggy, Benny and the Jets I take a rocket, we just gotta fly (I can take you through the center of the dark) We're gonna fly (On a collision course to crash into my heart) I will be your, I will be your, I'll be your (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love Rocket baby, c'mon I'll be your satellite of love Ooh ooh, ah ah Ooh ooh, ah ah Spotlight, magnetic Razor rhythm, laser love Guitar, drums, load up, stun Ah ah, ooh ooh Jet Black, Johnny B. Jean Genie, Killer Queen Dizzy Lizzy, Major Tom So c'mon, we just gotta fly (I can take you through the center of the dark) We're gonna fly (On a collision course to crash into my heart) I will be your, I will be your, I'll be your (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love Rocket baby, c'mon We're gonna fly Countdown commencing, fire one Five, four, three, two, one, zero, we have liftoff We just gotta fly (I can take you through the center of the dark) We're gonna fly (On a collision course to crash into my heart) I will be your, I will be your, I'll be your (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love Guitar, drums, load up We're gonna fly (Rocket, yeah) satellite of love We're gonna fly (Rocket, yeah) yeah, satellite of love Rocket, yeah Length *Album version: 6:34 *Extended Lunar Mix: 8:41 *Lunar Mix/Remix: 7:06 *Edit: 4:38 *Lunar Mix – single version: 4:25 *Video version: 4:10 *Visualize video edit/Vault version: 4:07 Personnel *Joe Elliott – lead vocals *Steve Clark – rhythm guitars, backing vocals *Phil Collen – lead guitar, backing vocals *Rick Savage – bass guitar, backing vocals *Rick Allen – drums Trivia *The song was considered experimental for hard rock at the time. Most notably, producer Mutt Lange used backmasking effects to feature the line "We're fighting with the gods of war" (from "Gods of War", also on Hysteria) sung backward throughout the track. This sample was omitted from the single version of the song. The words "Love" and "Bites" (from "Love Bites") are also used as a sonic effect midway throughout the song, in order to replicate the sounds of a rocket launch through musical samples. *For its lyrics, the names of classic rock artists, songs or albums are dropped as a tribute to the music of the band's youth. **"Jack Flash" – The song "Jumpin' Jack Flash" by the Rolling Stones, 1968 **"Rocket Man" – The song of the same name by Elton John, 1972 **"Sgt. Pepper & the Band" – The album Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band by the Beatles, 1967 **"Ziggy" – The track/character of "Ziggy Stardust" from David Bowie's album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust, 1972 **"Bennie and the Jets" – The song of the same name by Elton John, 1973 **"Satellite of Love" – The song of the same name by Lou Reed, 1972 **"Laser Love" – The song of the same name by T.Rex, 1976 **"Jet" – The song of the same name by Paul McCartney & Wings, 1973 **"Black" – A reference to the song "Black Betty" by Ram Jam, 1977 **"Johnny B." – A reference to the song "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry, 1958 **"Jean Genie" – The song of the same name by David Bowie, 1973 **"Killer Queen" – The song of the same name by Queen, 1974 **"Dizzy Lizzy" – A reference to the song "Dizzy Miss Lizzy", made famous by the Beatles, 1965 (also a nod to Thin Lizzy) **"Major Tom" – A reference to the song "Space Oddity" by David Bowie, 1969 **"Block Buster!" – song by Sweet, 1973 Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Hysteria